


being sure of you

by SeahorseStuff (SoloChaos)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SeahorseStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which the author takes a risk. </p><p> </p><p>Hey guys this contains MPREG so if ya don't like don't read</p>
    </blockquote>





	being sure of you

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author takes a risk. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys this contains MPREG so if ya don't like don't read

"The one time," Josh says from where he's lying on the couch. "The one time I let you top is the one time that the condom breaks. The one time I bottom is the one time I wind up pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Tyler tries again. 

Josh rolls his eyes and reaches for his glass of almond milk, which is something he's started craving. 

"I don't even know what almond milk is," Josh had commented as he placed the carton in the shopping cart. "I just know that I really really need it." 

Tyler, who had been unable to deny Josh a thing since he had waved six positive pregnancy tests in Tyler's face, has ended up buying far too many cartons to count.

"I'm never gonna have my beach body back," Josh says mournfully, poking his expanded belly. "I used to have abs, Tyler. Abdominal muscles."

"You still look beautiful," Tyler promises. 

"Of course I still look beautiful. I always do," Josh says with a sniff, but Tyler can see his shy little smile as he turns away. 

Josh turns back to the TV, and Tyler watches his boyfriend absentmindedly trace his fingertips over the bump where their baby is. He has to turn away before Josh can turn around and get all self-conscious when he sees Tyler's stupid, happy grin.

 

 

"Josh, I promise you," Tyler says, "no, you are not fat." 

"I'm a freaking hippo," Josh says sadly as he runs his hands over the skin of his stomach.

"You are not a a hippo," Tyler says tiredly.

"I swear, this baby better be able to poop gold or something," Josh says as he examines himself in the mirror. "All my sit-ups down the drain." 

"You're not fat, J," Tyler repeats. Josh scoffs.

"You're just saying that," he says. 

"No, really," Tyler insists, taking Josh's hand. "You're gorgeous." 

Josh blushes briefly, but quickly shrugs it off.  

"Yeah, right," Josh says dismissively. "I'm a blimp." 

"No, no," Tyler says. He pauses. "Well, maybe you're looking a little... round."

Josh freezes. "What."

"Oh, gosh," Tyler says. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-" 

"See if I ever suck you off again," Josh grumbles.  

"Josh," Tyler says insistently, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "No, really, you look great." 

"Really," Josh deadpans. "That's funny, because somebody told me that I look a little round." 

"No, Josh," Tyler says, stepping in front of Josh and sinking to his knees. He raises Josh's shirt up, ignoring Josh's protests, and places a few gentle kisses to his stomach where the baby is. "You look beautiful, I promise."  

He looks up to see Josh smiling at him shyly.  

"Beautiful," Tyler repeats, standing up and taking Josh's hand. 

 

 

"I hate everything," Josh moans as he collapses onto their sofa.

"What now?" Tyler asks warily.  

"Everything," Josh reiterates. "Everything sucks." 

Tyler flops down on the sofa beside him. "What's wrong?"  

Josh grumbles wordlessly, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder.  

"Everything's sore," he says into Tyler's shoulder, and Tyler wraps an arm around him. "Why did I think that yes, it's a good idea to let Tyler put his dick inside me?"  

"I don't know, J," Tyler says, wrapping his other arm around him. "I don't know."  

They sit in silence for a moment. 

"Oh!" Josh yelps, sitting up straight.  

"What? What's wrong?" Tyler asks.  

Josh just grabs Tyler's hand and presses it to his stomach. 

"Can you feel that?" he whispers, wide-eyed.  

Tyler focuses, and realizes he can feel butterfly-light fluttering against his palm. 

"I can feel it," Tyler confirms, feeling breathless. "That's... that's our baby." 

"That's our baby," Josh echoes. Tyler looks at the utterly blissful expression on his face. He seems to have forgotten about all the soreness in his body.  

"Our baby," Tyler says again, smiling as he feels the butterflies on his palm.

 

 

"Sex, sex, sex!" Josh screams. "Is it always about sex with you?!"

"Josh, no, please-" 

"You _know_ I'm already insecure about my body enough as it is when it's like this!" Josh shouts. "Stop trying to get me naked!"

"Hey, no, I think you're-"

"Oh, stop it with the 'beautiful' talk," Josh snaps. "I'm a freaking hippopotamus and I know it, so _stop_ trying to convince me otherwise! Stop _lying_ to me!" 

"Josh, I'm not lying, I-"

"Shut up!" Josh shrieks. "Shut up shut up shut up! This is _your_ fault! All of this! I hate this! My body is doing whatever it wants and I can't _stop_ it!"

"Oh, Josh, I-"

"I have a little person inside me and that is as scary as hell!" Josh yells. "What if I mess everything up?! What if I fall and I lose him?! What if he's a stillborn?! What if he's born with disabilities and it's _my_ fault?!" There are tears streaming down Josh's cheeks now, and Tyler swallows hard. "What if something bad happens and it's _my_ fault?!" 

"Hey, hey, it's-" 

"Don't you dare say it's okay!" Josh snaps. "It's not okay and it's all your fault!" He points at Tyler. "All- your- fault!" he shouts, stepping closer at every word. "It's _your_   fault that my body has a mind of its own, it's _your_ fault that I have a baby inside me, it's _your_ fault that I could screw something up in a blink of an eye and everyone will hate me forever!"

Josh finally dissolves into sobs, burying his head in his hands, and Tyler surges forward and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"I could never hate you," he whispers. "Never." 

"I know," Josh whispers back. 

 

 

Tyler's half-asleep when Josh climbs into bed next to him. 

"Where were you?" Tyler asks sleepily as Josh settles under the covers.  

"Ice cream run," Josh whispers back. "We were out and I needed it."

"You could've asked me," Tyler says.  

"It's okay. Go back to sleep," Josh says softly. "Baby's sleeping. You should too." 

"And you," Tyler says, resting his hand over Josh's little baby bump. Josh places his hand on top of Tyler's.  

"Good night, Ty," he says, leaning down to kiss Tyler's forehead.  

"G'night, J," Tyler says, already mostly asleep.  

They're in a good place, he thinks. A good place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge dork who loves Winnie the Pooh and the title was taken from a Winnie the Pooh quote. 
> 
> "Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. 'Pooh?' he whispered.  
> 'Yes, Piglet?'  
> 'Nothing,' said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. 'I just wanted to be sure of you.'"
> 
> -A. A. Milne


End file.
